


Death Of My Angel

by avengered063



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Clint Feels, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengered063/pseuds/avengered063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And my soul was going with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D  
> Here's another one-shot, this time with my other favorite ship *--*  
> I hope you enjoy !!'
> 
> P.S.: Sorry any error , unfortunately English is my second language :/

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Red, stinky. Showering my angel with red color, tinting her with this evil coloration, calling her to death.

Darcy was in my arms. She had her eyes closed peacefully and looked like she wasn’t in pain. The places where had bruises caused during the battle, either her as me, bled, mixing our bloods.

I wish I could go with her. I wish I could die too, because she was my life. Without her, I'd be dead. I was already dead, lost in nightmares.

Darcy. My life. My love.

 

 

**_\- Stop being boring! - She growled screwing over the bed sheets. - I want  sleep!_ **

**_\- I want show you something! - I laughed shaking her lightly. - Come on, Darcie. Stand._ **

**_She let out a curse, but stood up._ **

**_Your image in the morning, was one of the most beautiful sights in the world, her black hair was tousled and her face swollen. Her mouth formed a sulky pout and blue eyes almost closed._ **

**_She was my Darcy. My life._ **

**_I picked her up and laughs when she squealed. We were in my room at Stark Tower, in recent weeks we had no time to do anything, thanks to the psychotic robot that was loose._ **

**_I smiled and kissed her cheek, before heading to the small porch with her._ **

**_The sun was rising, reflecting their faltering rays on various buildings around us, forming a stunning landscape._ **

**_Darcy liked landscapes. However, she had never seen that._ **

**_\- Clint ... - She looked at me with wide eyes. - This is... divine!_ **

**_\- You are divine. - I set her down and laced her hand in mine while we watched the miracle of beauty presenting us in silence._ **

_****_It was our last sunset sun. Our farewell somehow._ ** ** _

 

 

\- Stay with me. - I begged, kissing her hair. Pressed her body against mine lightly, hearing in the distance the sounds of sirens and people screaming. - No leave me alone, love.

My life didn’t respond. I hugged her more tightly, crying. There was nothing more inside me.

She was leaving. Leaving me in hell without her.

Stay Darcy, stay.

 

 

**_\- You will not believe! - She jumped on me, rolling in bed. - I managed get my iPod back, I managed to make Phil return it to me._ **

**_Her eyes sparkled with joy. I kissed her fondly, and she started jumping on the bed happy. That was a few weeks before all the craziness involving Ultron start._ **

**_\- Everything is going right, Clint. Everything!_ **

_****_\- Of course it is ... - I hugged her tightly. – You’re with me. What can be more certain than that?_ ** ** _

 

 

What could be more right than have her? More right than love her?

Darcy showed me a different world from what I knew.

A prettier and brighter world.

She had taken me from bitterness. My love had appeared as an angel, saving me from the darkness in which I lived.

So cheerful, so pure.

She showed me love. The joy. She showed me all that I could be and I wasn’t.

Showed me that life was more beautiful than I could imagine.

 

 

**_\- See how that star shines. - Spoke suddenly, pointing to the sky. - She is so beautiful._ **

**_We were walking hand in hand through Times Square when she stopped me and pointed upwards._ **

**_\- You actually see beauty in everything? - I asked surprised._ **

**_\- There is beauty in more things than you might assume. - She sighed cheerful, and rested her head on my shoulder. - I ... I think I'm in love with you._ **

 

If I wasn’t already in love with her at that time I would have fallen in love.

My dear Darcy.

Why God had to take her from the world? Because he didn’t take to me who was full of errors and with evils and let my princess live?

It was selfish of God wanting her for himself, when she was already mine.

Darcy was my life. Taking her from me, was killing me. Not that He cared to kill a person from darkness like me. But Darcy was not like that, she was divine.

I sobbed and touched her serene face.

Don’t leave me. Stay.

 

 

**_\- How can I love you so much? - I asked fascinated. - Sometimes I think who is a witch is you and not Wanda. Only that would explain my grand charm for you._ **

**_\- I charm you? - She asked playfully._ **

**_\- You dazzle me. - I replied playing with a strand of her dark hair._ **

**_\- Well I am also dazzled, if that helps you. - And kissed me gently._ **

 

I felt hands trying to separate me from my angel, but I not let her go.

\- Let me stay with her. - I cried. - She is my... My... My...

 

 

**_\- You promise you'll never leave me, Clint? - Darcy asked one day. We were sitting on the roof of the tower, watching the moonlight._ **

**_\- I'll never leave you, my love. I promise you._ **

**_\- I love you, Clint Barton._ **

 

\- I love you, Darcy. - I begged. - Please don’t leave me!

\- Clint! - I heard Tasha call me - We need help her! We have to take her to the hospital.

I wanted agree. I wanted save her. But I knew... She was already dead.

I could feel that there was no more life in her.

 

 

**_\- Sometimes I feel like something bad will happen, Clintie. - She whispered once, a few days after the war against Ultron erupted._ **

**_\- Nothing will happen to you, angel. I am here._ **

**_\- The problem is not with me. It's you. I'm worried about you._ **

**_\- Don’t be. Nothing will happen._ **

 

Why do I not believe? Why don’t I stop her from to meddle in the final fight against Ultron?

Darcy, my Darcy.

I need you. I need air to live. Darcy is my air.

With one last breath, I had no life anymore.

Darcy. The reason for my existence.

\- I love you. - I whispered to the body in my arms. - I love you.

I felt hands pulling me away from her. I had no strength to fight anymore. My soul seemed to have gone out of my body and I knew that she was following Darcy up to the sky.

 

 

**_\- Darcy? - I asked softly in the night before the final battle._ **

**_\- What?_ **

**_\- Will you be mine forever?_ **

 

And she had answered yes.

She had really smiled with her beautiful lips and said yes.

Darcy always will be mine.

I was sure.

‘Cause I was dead, along with my angel.


End file.
